soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Kappadra (Pokémon)
Kappadra is a dual type Water/Dragon Pseudo-Legendary Pokémon. It evolves from Kappdude starting at Level 55. It is the final form of Kappkid. They're classified as the Shelled Pokémon and have the abilities Damp and Prankster. Biology Physiology Kappadra are similar in appearance to the mythical Kappa. They're navy blue in color with a yellow beak, webbed hands and feet, a long tail resembling Golduck's tail and a shell on their backs. The shell is light brown in color with white ridges. Instead of the circular formation on top of a real Kappa's head, they have a white oyster shell on top. To further enhance their draconic appearance, their tail tips are triangular spaded and have a red gem embedded on their bellies. The webbing on their hands and feet are yellow. The middle of their bellies are colored cyan blue. Special Abilities Very powerful special attackers with much defense to withstand hard attacks, Kappadra are both defensive and offensive when it comes to fighting. Although their speed and HP are not the highest amongst the other Pseudo-Legendaries. They can learn a variety of elemental moves by TMs or by leveling up. By move tutor, they can also learn the powerful Draco Meteor. Behavior Kappadra love to prank people and Pokémon as well. Some of their pranks tend to go to extremes and badly hurt others. If they do hurt the being, Kappadra will do anything as possible to help it. Kappadra love to be near people and appear in rivers and lakes where humans hang out. Due to their prankish nature, people tend to stay away from them. The oyster shell on their heads is said to hold a valuable pearl sought after by poachers. Habitat Kappadra live in rivers, lakes, ponds, marshes, swamps, bogs, wetlands and any other place that's wet or filled with water. Kappadra like to be near people so they appear frequently in wet areas where people hang out. Some Kappadra have been reported to appear in beaches too. When it is raining intensely, Kappadra will sometimes wander into cities due to the wet atmosphere and abundance of humans. Game Data Pokédex Entries Shiny Pyrite "Amid pranksters that love to prank people and Pokémon, Kappadra appear whenever there's people found and the atmosphere is wet. Some of their pranks tend to be too intense for humans or Pokémon. If they manage to hurt the being, they'll anything they can to help it." Sparkling Garnet "Due to their pranking nature, humans tend to stay away from this Pokémon. The oyster on its head is said to hold a valuable pearl sought after by poachers. Kappadra have also been reported to appear in beaches and when it is raining intensely, in cities." Game Locations Shiny Pyrite None. Evolve Kappdude. Sparkling Garnet None. Evolve Kappdude. Held Items *Dragon Scale Stats *HP: 87 *Attack: 99 *Defense: 112 *Special Attack: 110 *Special Defense: 127 *Speed: 65 *Total: 600 Type Effectiveness Damaged Normally By *Grass *Rock *Normal *Ghost *Flying *Electric *Dark *Psychic *Bug *Ground *Fighting *Poison *Fire *Ice Weak To *Dragon *Fairy Immune To *None Resistant To *Fire *Water *Steel Learnset By Leveling Up *Start: Ice Punch *Start: Thunderpunch *Start: Recover *Start: Tackle *Start: Withdraw *Start: Water Sport *Start: Water Gun *5: Water Sport *11: Water Gun *15: Bubble *21: Shell Slide *25: Iron Defense *33: Aqua Tail *39: Dual Chop *47: Hydro Pump *53: Dragon Dance *55: Dragon Pulse *61: Aqua Ring *67: Outrage *75: Hyper Beam *81: Tsunami By TM/HM *TM01: Hone Claws *TM02: Dragon Claw *TM04: Calm Mind *TM05: Roar *TM06: Toxic *TM07: Hail *TM10: Hidden Power *TM12: Taunt *TM13: Ice Beam *TM14: Blizzard *TM15: Hyper Beam *TM16: Light Screen *TM17: Protect *TM18: Rain Dance *TM20: Safeguard *TM21: Frustration *TM26: Earthquake *TM27: Return *TM28: Dig *TM31: Brick Break *TM32: Double Team *TM33: Reflect *TM34: Sludge Wave *TM39: Rock Tomb *TM41: Torment *TM42: Facade *TM44: Rest *TM45: Attract *TM46: Thief *TM47: Low Sweep *TM48: Round *TM49: Echoed Voice *TM52: Focus Blast *TM55: Scald *TM56: Fling *TM63: Embargo *TM65: Shadow Claw *TM67: Retaliate *TM68: Giga Impact *TM71: Stone Edge *TM74: Gyro Ball *TM75: Swords Dance *TM78: Bulldoze *TM80: Rock Slide *TM82: Dragon Tail *TM83: Work Up *TM85: Poison Jab *TM87: Swagger *TM90: Substitute *TM91: Flash Cannon *TM94: Rock Smash *HM01: Cut *HM03: Surf *HM04: Strength *HM05: Waterfall *HM06: Dive Trivia *There were plans to make Kappadra a Carnotaurus Pokémon but the idea was later dropped due to difficulty in animation. *In Comptitive Play: Being a Pseudo-Legendary, Kappadra belongs in the Over-Used area with the other Pseudo-Legendaries as well. His stats are amazing enough to work as either a defensive or offensive Pokémon. Origin Kappadra is obviously based on the Kappa of Japanese Mythology. It could also draw traits from turtles and tortoises as well. Being a dragon, it could be based on the Japanese Giant Salamander as well. Name Origin Kappadra is a combination of Kappa and Dragon, Draconic or Draco. Category:Pokémon Shiny Pyrite & Sparkling Garnet Category:Pokémon Shiny Pyrite & Sparkling Garnet Pokémon